


baby talk

by Mizune



Series: Alternate Journey (Sormik Week 2017) [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Asexual-spectrum Mikleo, Asexual-spectrum Sorey, M/M, Sleepy Morning Cuddles, Sormik Week 2017, slight mentions of babies and pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizune/pseuds/Mizune
Summary: Sorey has a superficial grasp on the concept of babies.Written for Sormik Week 2017 - Day 8: Free choice





	baby talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are as we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180997) by [Mizune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizune/pseuds/Mizune). 



> i'm cheating, this isnt an AU and it wasnt really for sormik week
> 
> it's actually a deleted scene from my ace sormik fic, linked above
> 
> it helps to read the original first, because it takes place before the paragraph at the very end of chapter 2.  
> but it's a deleted scene for a reason, so, consider it as mild crack please? (plus, it's very... unpolished...)

The morning finds them as the night had left them: completely tangled up in each other, Mikleo's back a comfortable weight against Sorey's chest.

"Sorey." Mikleo's drowsy voice lures him out of the daze of sleep.

"Yes?"

"You're poking me."

"Oh, oops, sorry," he apologizes and immediately angles his body a little differently, so Mikleo wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

It wasn't an entirely uncommon occurence: they've learned to accept that Sorey's body parts are beyond his control. (Impossible to simply turn off, as they had come to realize.) Like an excited puppy, wagging its tail at whatever it likes. Mikleo's scared of dogs, anyway, and Sorey doesn't mind.

If he goes back to the basic theory behind his bodily functions, it makes sense now. (It didn't when he was younger, not at all. Since then, he's seen more of the world.) Who wouldn't want to procreate with someone as divine as Mikleo? He's a full-package deal of amazing: intelligence, determination, loyalty, beauty... The list goes on and on. He couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather make babies with. If he wanted to, that is.

"I can hear you thinking. What's got you so deep in thought first thing in the morning?"

"Nothing much, just thinking about making babies with you," he mumbles, nuzzling his nose into Mikleo's neck.

"Huh!? B-babies?? Sorey, are you still sleep-talking? You surely know that's impossible..." He feels Mikleo go rigid in his arms.

Right. Procreation requires two humans with different body parts, engaging in certain acts.

"Mm, I know. But imagine for a bit, okay? It would be like having a small, permanent armatization of ourselves!"

Mikleo hogged all the anatomy books when they were younger. All the more time Sorey had to read books on ruins! So the finer details of the process are lost on him. Besides, it's enough for the both of them for Mikleo to know that stuff, since they're always going to be together anyways.

Mikleo heaves a heavy sigh. "Not quite."

"They'd get their fighting prowess from me, and a talent for seraphic artes from you," Sorey continues, ignoring him in his excitement.

"Or maybe we should let the poor child live their own life?" Mikleo interjects.

"They'd have to love ruins, though," Sorey argues a little further. "How could they possibly not, with us? Especially if we bring them along to go on expeditions together."

"...You're unfit for parenting," Mikleo declares.

"Hey, we explored ruins as kids with no supervision and turned out alright!"

"I'm not even going to attempt retorting to that."

Sorey hums happily, considering it his win. He finds Mikleo's hand to thread their fingers together.

Mikleo goes quiet for a couple of minutes before finally speaking again. "Do you... really want a child...? Maybe Alisha or Rose-"

"Absolutely not! It has to be our child. I could never..." Sorey objects right away, squeezing the hand he's holding in his. "Mikleo, you're all I want. I'm sorry I made you doubt that, even for a second."

With his other hand, he starts slowly caressing Mikleo's skin with light touches, in hopes of calming him.

"It's fine, Sorey. I think I can understand what you mean beneath it all. I... I would probably want to have a child with you, too, eventually, if things were different." Mikleo returns the earlier squeeze of his hand. Then, he turns around to face Sorey, wearing a gentle smile.

"...They would be living proof that humans and seraphim can coexist," Sorey adds as an afterthought.

Mikleo laughs softly, making Sorey's heart dance. "Well, technically, if it really worked, I guess you wouldn't be wrong about that."

**Author's Note:**

> this scene was one of those late-night ideas that seemed brilliant then, but not so much written out later
> 
> i know asexuality + childbirth/pregnancy is a Touchy Subject, hence why i cut it in the first place  
> free choice day seemed like a ~good excuse~ to let it out into the world anyways?  
> (i mean c'mon, the 'small permanent armatization' line is great, if i do say so myself) 
> 
> also! i really wanted to write something short for each day but Life Happened :( so... more pieces might pop up in this series later on...


End file.
